Ppr episode 55: City Destruction
Previous season of ninjago, Nadakhani rised and began to take the ninjas and pups down one by one leaving Jay and Marshall to save them all, they successfully saved them, but the lookout was destroyed they all had to split. With rocky Rocky takes the newspaper and throws it out the window Tundra: why did you do that? Rocky: I miss ryder, I don't know why the lookout was destroyed Tundra: hey it's ok aleast everyone is alright She tries to pat him but her paw goes through him Tundra: right you're a ghost He sits down and drinks coffee Tundra: wow since when did you drink coffee Rocky: a while Blizzard walks down stairs and drops his cup Tundra: what was that! They run over to him Rocky: why did you do that Blizzard: to words, tele and vision They look at the tv It says, ninjdroid zane is destroying the city Tundra: no way! Blizzard: must be a scam They walk outside and lighting almost hits them Tundra: oh my gosh! Rocky: WHO DID THAT Jay jumps down Jay: hey guys Tundra: that was extremely rude Jay: hey I'm sorry Blizzard pushes him to the ground Blizzard: loser Jay: I said sorry Rocky: you could have killed us Kai,Cole and Lloyd jump down Kai: we need to stop zane Rocky: how, he is corrupting the city Lloyd: simple, we hack into him and stop him They see ice shoot into the sky Tundra: must be him Rocky: we need to move They start running Cole: to jakes mountain Zane freezes tundra's apartment Tundra: HE DID NOT JUST DO THAT Rocky: keep running! They run towards the lookout Cole: it's destroyed Rocky: ryder might be there They run into his garage Ryder: hey guys what's the problem Rocky: zane Jay: is going nuts! Ryder closes the garage door Blizzad: what now Ryder opens a box and throws a pad onto the floor Rocky: what is that The pad floats up and glows blue Kai: cool Ryder: it's a teleporter He walks underneath it and teleports Cole: let's try it They all step underneath it and they teleport to jakes mountain Rocky: there is chase They run over to chase Chase: hey guys Marshall: what seems to be the problem? Kai: zane has been hacked and going bonkers Jay: bonkers lol, no one says that Kai: SHUT IT JAY I DO Rubble: guys focus Skye: what do we need to do Lloyd: try to find the hacking source A missle is heading towards them Ryder: LOOK! Lloyd: NO He jumps up and uses his power to create a barrier Blizzard: where did that come from Tundra: now I'm scared Zuma: uh dude's it's zane Zane jumps down and kicks jay in the mouth Jay: and now I know what that feels like He jumps up Zane: this is for making me die He knocks them all down Kai: what? Rocky: we didn't cause that Zane: I know what happened Jay: BACK OFF He shoots his lighting at zane Zane jumps out of the way and freezes him Zane: now I will repay the favor He grabs rubble Rubble: HEY PUT ME DOWN Zane jumps up and flys away Kai: GET BACK HERE He jumps up and flys after him Jay: COME BACK AND UNFREEZE ME! Zane: take this He shoots a missle at kai Kai: oh boy He turns around and falls onto the ground Chase: get up! Blizzard: there is a missle flying towards us Cole: INTO THE CAVE! They run into the cave and sit on the floor Jay: I knew that was a bad idea, we should have stayed home but NOBODY LISTENS! Lloyd: you never said anything Jay: DID TO Ryder: instead of fighting we find a way to get rubble back! Marshall: hey its jake Jake: sup guys All: sup Everest: what is going on Skye: zane got hacked and he took rubble Ryder: I'm taking care of this Ryder runs out and jumps and does airjitzu Jay: he can do that? Cole: apparently Zuma: so what do we do now Chase: I'm guessing we better head out and try to get rubble back Tundra: but where would zane take him Jay: let's go! They run out of the cave and do airjitzu Meanwhile ????: nice job zane Rubble: where am I, what are you doing! Zane: making you a robot Rubble: NO! End of episode